HOTD: OCs Requested
by Wild Bear
Summary: After I decide on OCs I will post a Highchool of the Dead stry il 5 cossen OCs. I need 3 girls, 2 boys...maybe I'll take more.But I'm looking for unique characterswho wil add plot to tis story keep that in mind please, there willbe 18 material soplease keep personality, looks, and romance in mind as well.
1. Chapter 1

**OCs Requested**

**This story will be a Highschool of the Dead story, but that's painfully obvious. Either way I'm sure you're all fans and will enjoy this story because...well it will feature your Original Characters. But sadly for Plot's Sake I must only take in 5 other OCs besides my own. So straight to the point here he is I hope you like him.**

* * *

**(These are the requirements as well as my character's information)**

Name:

Yukirei Kazehana (You-key-ray_._Ka-ze-ha-na)

**Age: **18

**Sex: **Male

**S/O: **Straight

**Job: **Student(Senior)

**Likes:** His friends, Reading(manga), and Watching TV(anime).

**Dislikes:** Jerks, Adults, the mere mention of rape, and Cotton Balls(phobia)

**Personality: ** He is kind of distant to strangers, some would say shy, other would say loner. But inside he's just quiet and tends to think about random things at the wrong times, and on occasion he'll say his thoughts out loud and get in trouble. He's very brave, kind, and paternal when you get close to him. But piss him off bad enough and he changes...he turns into a cold heartless, blood thirsty, sadistic bastard who won't stop till he's content with the threat's demise...

**History:** Yukirei used too be a happy-go-lucky child till one night his family was a victim of home invasion. He had hidden himself while his father was shot in non-lethal parts, they raped his mother in front of his father and indirectly Yukirei.

His father decided to try to stop them resulting in his own death, they then took his mother and attempted to take his sister as well. Yukirei had snapped, grabbed a knife and kill the men stabbing them till they where unrecognizable and he was covered had to toe in their blood.

His mother feared him after that and left him alone the next day taking his sister with her, since then he's lived by himself writing letters secretly to his sister Oleander Kazehana. But still...he can feel that other part of him, the blood lustful side of him still inside him. When ever he's bullied he accepts it and focuses on keeping him inside: Yukirai is the name he gave it...

**Appearance:** (With the new picture presenter that's attached to stories I'll have his picture there)

**What they where doing in school:** Yukirei

**Weapon(s):** Wooden Kendo Sword, but later he'll get a Steel Katana.

**Skills:** Sword Play, Building, Cooking, and Driving(MXs).

**His/Her Type:** He would like a strong girl who's capable of protecting him emotionally if he goes into one of his "episodes."

**Weakness:** Fear of becoming his other self; Yukirai.

**Relation to Yukirei:** (This is for other characters)

* * *

_**OCs Form**_

**Name:**

**Age: **

**Sex: **

**S/O: **

**Job: **

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Personality: **

**History:**

**Appearance:**

**What they where doing in school:**

**Weapon(s):**

**Skills:**

**His/Her Type:**

**Weakness:**

**Relation to Yukirei:**


	2. Results

_**RESULTS for "Dead Locked"**_

**Now listen I decided to pick one more then what I said, plus 4 guest appearances that will play a role in the story later so please don't feel bad if you weren't picked. All of them where good, but I picked OCs who would help me further the plot and keep the story going. Now, without further ado, here are the results! :D**

_**MALES:**_

Yukirei Kazehana made by Wild Bear **"The Hero"**

Raymond Mactire made by unknown ray **"The Muscle"**

Leonard Taijin made by LupusAvius **"The Mystery"**

Yami Satoshi made by thecal **"The Perverted"**_**  
**_

_**FEMALES:**_

Isabeau Bernard made by Generic Zero **"The Empress"**

Mei Yoshida made by The Golden Lilys Secret** "The Amazon Princess"**

Giovanna Koemi Shimizu made by Duchess-Chihime **"The Controled Darkness"**

Keiko Nakamura made by LexxieLuvsU **"The Pop Star"**

_**Guest OCS:**_

Daniel Lambert made by MikiMoke **"The Teacher"**

Hanatarou Tanimura made by DarkWatcher219 **"The Cop"**

Alice White made by Pg **"The Loving"**

Sakura Kudo made by Sakura-Chans Dream** "The Friend"**

_**keep reading**_

_**NOTICE:**_** I will delete this "story" after 1 week, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE if you were picked; PM me your character's form with the "subject" as your character's name.**


End file.
